Pieski ratują Patty
Rozdział 1 -Patty, polecisz tam i sprawdzisz czy Chickaletta jest cała.- polecił Ryder. - Gdyby była ranna to ją opatrzysz. Psi Patrol rusza do akcji. -Rany nie są dla mnie straszne! Tak jak przestępcy. -Auuu! - zawyły pieski. Ryder zjechał na drążku. A Patty wbiegła na zjeżdżalnię. Robił się powoli wieczór. Patty wskoczyła do swego pojazdu i ruszyła z chłopakiem, aż do plaży. -Ryder! Poszukaj Precious! Ja polecę w poszukiwaniu Chickaletty. Nie martw się dam radę.- zapewniła Łajka Jakucka. -No dobrze...-przygryzł wargę i wyglądał na zmartwionego.-Uważaj a siebie, gdyby było coś niepokojącego dzwoń.- odparł. -Się robi. Ruf! Ruf! Skrzydła!- szczeknęła i odleciała. Ryder stał na plaży, po czym ruszył na poszukiwania. ''' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty. ''Widać wieczorne niebo. Patty leci i się rozgląda. Przeczuwała, że Chickaletta jest na Wyspie Mgieł, dlatego szybko wylądowała.' -Wow. Od kiedy tu widać słońce...nie ważne...Juhuu...Chickaletta! To ja Patty!- nawoływała. Wtem wyczuła zbliżającego się Humdingera z Kocią Katastrofą. -*Gasp* O nie, muszę się schować. dodała i wskoczyła za kamień. I w samą porę, gdyż zjawił się Burmistrz Humdniger. -Chodźcie kociaki, musimy szybko przenieść tą kurę na naszą sekretną wyspę, po to by odwrócić uwagę Pani Burmistrz od zawodów.- dodał, weszli do jaskini za nimi weszła Patty. Zobaczyła ją siedzącą zatem podbiegła złapała ją, wtem. -O NIE! PSI PATROL ŁAPAĆ JĄ!!- krzyknął. -O o.- odparła suczka.- Ruf! Ruf! Skrzydła!- szczeknęła. -Chodź Chickaletta, po czym kura wskoczyła jej na plecak. -Pasy!- szczeknęła i odleciała. Za nią ruszyła kotka Skye, Amy i...kotka Patty! -Pina! Wiesz co robić!- powiedział a kotka podobna do Patty poleciała za suczką. Doleciały aż do sekretnej wyspy Humdingera. Raptem kotka Skye drapnęła suczkę! -Auć!- syknęła. Nagle Pina zerwała jej komunikator i rzuciła gdzieś. Do tego spowodowały, że uderzyła w sosnę i potoczyła się po górze, będącej na wyspie wpadając w sosnę, złamała skrzydło i spadła na nią 2m zaspa! Kociaki zachichotały i odleciały. * Zmiana sceny znak Kociej Katastrofy. -Kto chce grać w berka?- zaproponował Marshall. -Ja!- odparła Laika. -I ja!- odparła reszta. -Dobra to kto goni?-zapytał Dalmatyńczyk. -Mogę ja!- zaoferowała się Everest. -Oki.- dodała krótko w odpowiedzi Skye i popatrzyła się na przyjaciółkę oraz uśmiechnęła. Pieski ruszyły. Everest szybko dogoniła Chase'a i dotknęła jego noska. -Jesteś.- zachichotała. -He he...okey.- odparł Chase i zachichotał. Psiak ruszył dotknął Gray'a tamten Victorię a suczka z trudem dogoniła Kashę i dotknęła jej noska. Tamta za pomocą super- biegu dogoniła Martine. ''' -O nie! Teraz ja jestem.- zaśmiała się Saluki. '''Zawyła i dotknęła Dilary. -Gonisz!- szczeknęła i zaprosiła pozycją do zabawy i zamerdała ogonem. -Oki.- uśmiechnęła się suczka. I zaczęła gonić. Raptem przyjechał Ryder. Pieski zatrzymały grę i podeszły do niego. -Znaleźliście Precious?-spytał Rocky. -Tak i Chickalettę?- dodała Nuttie. -Ej a gdzie Patty?- spytała Kasha. -Pieski nie jest z Wami?- zapytał brunet. Pokręciły tylko głowami. -O nie...Spróbuje do niej zadzwonić.- powiedział. Spróbował lecz nic, nikt nie odebrał. -I jak?- spytała Caro. -Jakaś odpowiedź?- dopytała się Shiraz. -Nie...-odparł.-Pieski obawiam się, że coś jej się stało...-odparł grobowym głosem. -O NIE! RYDER MUSIMY JĄ URATOWAĆ!- podskoczyła Dilara i stuliła jej uszy do tyłu. -NIE! Zniknęła? To źle. - pisnął Roger.-MUSIMY WEZWAĆ POMOC I JĄ ZNALEŹĆ! Słabo mi. - jęknął i zemdlał. -Właśnie.- dodała Delgado i posmutniała. -To źle.- stuliła ogon Caro. -Bardzo.- posmutniała Martine, wraz z Werix. Pieski opuściły głowę i zaczęły skomleć. Chwilę potem Roger obudził się i nadal leżał. Stulił uszy do tylu. ' -Nie martwcie się! Znajdziemy ją! -odparł Psi Patrol zbiórka w bazie!- oznajmił szybko pognał i dostał się na górę. -Ryder wzywa!- krzyknęły i ruszyły do bazy. -Au au auuu.- zawył radośnie Max, lecz nagle potknął się o latawiec i zaplątał wbiegając wpadł na pieski. -Gotowy i w powietrzu.- zaśmiał się. -HA HA HA!- wybuchły śmiechem. '''Winda wjeżdża na górę. ' -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir, ale nie ma Patty, a bez niej jak i bez każdego członka Psiego Patrolu to nie to samo.- powiedział. -Racja.- przytaknął Rubble. -Pieski otóż Patty wyruszyła poszukać Chickaletty, lecz do tej pory nie wróciła, a za nie długo będzie ciemno, jednak mogę odtworzyć za pomocą jej komunikatora gdzie jest.- zaczął. -Biedna Patty.- odezwała się Caro. '''Pieski skomlą. -O nie...i co teraz.- zmartwiły się Delgado, Martine, Shiraz i Werix. -Zatem do tej misji potrzebuję...Szpiega Chase'a! Wyślesz szpiegulę, która za pomocą danych z mego tabletu jej odszuka.- dodał. -Szpieg Chase się tym zajmie! -Potrzebuję także Kaiden'a i Victora! Oraz Maximusa! Postaracie się za pomocą węchu i gogli ją na miejscu odszukać. -Raz, dwa do akcji gotów jestem ja! -Victor znajdzie trop! -Agent PP rusza do akcji! -Oraz reszty łap przyda się każdy piesek. -Wybierz mnie...wybierz mnie.- nalegała Dilara. -Lecz także z powietrza oprócz, Skye, Amy, Chris'a i Timber pomoże nam Dilara, założysz strój do latania. -TAK! TAK! AUUU!- zawyła. - Juhu! Przyspieszam na ratunek! -Reszta poszuka w okolicy bazy, w Zatoce Przygód jak i w w Tajemniczym Lesie. Psi Patrol rusza do akcji! -Ech...- zasmucił się Roger. -AUUU! Pieski zjeżdżają po zjeżdżalni, wszystkie, niektóre wybiegają z bazy, a po Dilarę przyleciał Patrolot. Wzbił się w górę i Dilara wyskoczyła z niego rozkładając swój jet- pack. ''' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dilary. '''Niektóre psiaki szukały blisko bazy w tym Hera. Wtem wiatr zawiał mocno w twarze psiaków. -Auć...brr. Jaki mocny i silny. -odparł Rubble. -Ruf! Ruf! Radar pogodowy!- szczeknęła Hera i się wysunął. -O nie pieski! Musimy się pospieszyć, nadchodzi silny orkan!- dodała. -O nie!- zmartwili się. -Ryder! Ryder. Musimy się pospieszyć, nadchodzi silny orkan do Zatoki!- dodała. -O nie...dobrze.- zmartwił się chłopak.-Chase tu masz dane wyślij szpiegule. -Się robi! Ruf ruf! Szpiegula! - szczeknął i wyleciała... Rozdział 2 Patty się obudza. - Co...co...jest?-spytała samą siebie.-O nie! Muszę zadzwonić. Mój komunikator!- zdziwiła się.-Au...cała jestem obolała.- dodała.-O nie...jestem pod zaspą gdzie mam mało miejsca...lepiej bym sobie przyłożyła strój do pyszczka. Brrr...-wzdrygnęła się. -Mam nadzieję, że mnie znajdą i, że jeszcze kiedyś ich zobaczę.- stuliła uszy i zaskomliła, zwinęła się następnie w kulkę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty -Pani Burmistrz! Pani Burmistrz!- wydyszała Victoria. -Tak? O witaj!- ucieszyła się Pani Burmistrz.- Jak tam przygotowania do pokazu?- spytała. -Dobrze...ale...mamy problem.- odparła Husky. -O matko! Jaki?- spytała. -Patty zniknęła. Nie widziała jej Pani?- zapytała. -Zniknęła? O nie to nie dobrze...nie niw widziałam, jeżeli chcesz mogę pomóc w poszukiwaniach.- zaoferowała się. -Mogłaby Pani.- oczy Victorii błysnęły, ale zaraz przygasły.- Ale Pani ma tyle roboty...i tak pewnie ma pani wiele spraw na głowie.- powiedziała. -Nie...akurat wszystko już zrobiłam.- odparła. -Dobrze. Raptem zawiał wiatr przypominał on jakby bicz z nożem smagały twarze lub pyski, do tego był bardzo silny. -Ale brzydki wiatr....aaaa...-krzyknęła Pani Burmistrz, gdyż poprzez powiew potknęła się na schodach suczka podbiegła do niej, lecz nagle złapał ją Gray! -Gray!-zawyła suczka.- Idealna kochanie reakcja.-odparła, po czym podeszła i wtuliła się w pieska po czym go polizała. -Dzięki.- odpowiedział rozmarzony piesek i położył jego głowę na jej. -Wybacz Pani Burmistrz zapomniałam ostrzec, że zbliża się silny orkan do Zatoki...-dodała. -Jest dobrze, dziękuje za informacje.- pokiwała głową. Do pisaków podbiegła Martine. -Jak tam?- zapytała. -Dobrze, pani Goodway pomoże nam w poszukiwaniach.- zamerdała ogonkiem Victoria. -Ale super!- podskoczyła Martine.- Obyśmy szybko znaleźli Patty.- wtrąciła smutno Saluki. Trójka piesków zaskomliła na myśl o zaginionej przyjaciółce. Raptem gdy wiatr znów zawiał Martine zrobiła minę jakby zobaczyła ducha. -O NIE!- krzyknęła. -Co się stało?- zapytał Gray. -Co z Drake'iem i jego bandą? Oni nie wiedzą, że zbliża się orkan, a ich siedziba nie wydaje sie stabilna lub bezpieczna. Powinniśmy ich ostrzec a nawet może zabrać do bazy na jakiś czas.- zasugerowała sunia. -Mądry pomysł.- pochwalili Gray i Victoria. -To zadzwonić do Rity by ich zabrała?- spytała się Martine. -Tak. -Rita. Halo. Słyszysz mnie?- spytała przez komunikator. Suczka w tym czasie szukała blisko bazy i odebrała. -Tak Martine?- spytała. -Mogłabyś ostrzec i zabrać bandę Drake'a z ich siedziby do bazy, bo przy takim wietrze nie wydaje się bezpieczna. odparła. -Się robi!- odparła suczka i pobiegła szybko do windy po czym zjeżdżając po zjeżdżalni i wskoczyła do limuzyny. Szybko ruszyła. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Rity. Patty leżała skulona, nagle zorientowała się, że Chickaletta zniknęła! ' -Chickaletta! Gdzie jesteś?!- zapytała przerażona. '''Dzięki Bogu rozległo się gdakanie i wyszła kura. Suczka odetchnęła z ulgą. ' -Chodź do mnie ma koc termiczny.- odparła i zrobiła dla kury miejsce, tamta przyszła. Jednak zbliżający się orkan już było czuć.-Brrr... co za wiatr. Oby nas znaleźli.- odparła. Chickaletta popatrzyła sie na nią i gdaknęła w odpowiedzi. Obie poszły spać. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty. 'Szpiegula znalazła odznakę i za pomocą danych wróciła do czekających na plaży Chase'a i Ryder'a. ' -Jest! Auuu!- zawył Chase. -Zobaczmy gdzie.- powiedział chłopak.- W wodzie?- zdziwił się. -O nie, to bardzo źle.- odpowiedział Chase.- Jak się tam sir dostaniemy?- spytał.-Ale jest brzeg i góry....może wypłynęła na brzeg?-zasugerował. '''Raptem rozległ się grzmot w oddali. -Ooo...-odparł Chase. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a. Rita przyjechała w miejsce obozu bandy. -DRAKE! DRAKE!- krzyknęła. Zza siatki wyszedł Rottweiler. -Tak?- spytał. -Weź bandę i najważniejsze rzeczy zbliża się orkan do Zatoki Przygód na dodatek burza...Przez wiatr wasz obóz nie jest bezpieczny.- odparła Rita. -Hmph...Dobrze.-odparł.-BANDA! POD WEJŚCIE!- krzyknął. Zaraz przy siatce stanęli Avanti, Marsy, Dargo i Cargo, Masha i Sasha, Brick, Kairo, Chuck. -Tak?- spytał Marsy. -Weźcie wszystko to co macie z legowisk i zabieramy się do bazy Psiego Patrolu nadchodzi orkan, a nasz obóz nie będzie bezpieczny.- dodał. -Ok. Idę wziąć wszystko z mego legowiska.- szczeknęła Avanti. Zdjęła apaszkę i zapakowała całą wartość legowiska i wskoczyła do limuzyny. Chwilę później załadowali się Brick, Dargo, Cargo, Masha, Sasha, Kairo, Chuck i Marsy na sam koniec wskoczył Drake. -AUU! Kierunek baza.- wcisnęła guzik zamykający drzwi Rita i ruszyli do bazy. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Rity. Po Zatoce jechał czerwony samochód Pani Burmistrz, za nim żołte Lamborghini Huracan w nim Victoria, za nim Bugatti Chiron kierowane przez Gray'a korowód zamykał czerwony radiowóz Martine. -Gdzie one są?- spytała samą siebie Pani Burmistrz. Objechali całą Zatokę i ani śladu. Podjechali pod ratusz. -Dziękujemy za pomoc w poszukiwaniach Pani Burmistrz!- podziękowali Martine, Victoria i Gray. -Proszę bardzo...Powodzenia w poszukiwaniach Patty i znajdźcie moją Chickalettę.- dodała. -Znajdziemy.- zapewniła Martine i wskoczyli do aut, gdzie ruszyli w stronę bazy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Gray'a. Snowy i Everest szukały w okolicach Góry Jake'a. Alaska i Via na innej górze, natomiast East, Smav, Ice, Tunturi, Winter i Moscow na jeszcze innej. Oddzielną górę wybrała sobie Valka. -Jest coś mamo?- spytała Snowy. -Nie...żadnego śladu Patty.- pokręciła głową Everest. -Uj...te chmury są prawie czarne.- zauważyła Snowy. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Snowy. -Skoro są i góry to niech reszta ratowników zostanie w okolicach Góry Jake'a, a wezmę...Everest.- odparł Ryder. Chase stulił uszy i zaskomlił. ''' -Everest nie będzie zadowolona, może wybierzesz Tunturi? Everest bardzo się boi burz...-dodał piesek. -Wiem Chase, ale Everest ma największe doświadczenie w ratowaniu. -odparł. -Biedna Everest.- spanikował Chase, przygryzł jego wargę i wywrócił oczy do tyłu. -Everest przyjedziesz na plażę? Będziemy Cię potrzebować.- powiedział Ryder. -Gdy jesteś w biedzie Everest Was nie zawiedzie! -Hmmm...chyba mam pomysł.- odparł. -Zuma! Shira! Savannah! Brooklyn!Skipper! Potrzebuje Was i waszych pojazdów by przewieźć w miejsce Chase'a, Kaiden'a, Victora, Maximusa oraz Everest, jest chyba na na wyspie.- odparł. -Zanurkujemy! -Nikt nie utonie gdy na straży stoi Shira! -Pies, który płetwy ma Savannah zawsze radę da! -Tak czy nie Brooklyn pomoc niesie! -Czy dam radę? Masz to jak w banku kolego! -Reszta Psiego Patrolu niech zgromadzi się przy wieży na plaży i założy stroje Winter Patrol!- dodał -AUUUU!- zawył Chase.- Winter Patrol! -Tak jest Ryder!- odparły. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Psiego Patrolu. '''Znikąd przyleciały myśliwce. -Amy, widzisz coś, zaczyna tu być pełno chmur.- odparł Chris. -Zatem zniżamy pułap.- zakomenderowała Amy i zniżyli. -Hę? Widzę, że Burmistrz Humdinger gdzie płynie, lecimy do sprawdzić?- zauważył Chris. -Wypadałoby! Bez odbioru!- odparła sunia i wcisnęła całą na przód. Za nimi leciały Timber z Dilarą wiatr często odpychał ją na boki. Wylądowali. Właśnie Burmistrz dobił do brzegu Mglistej Osady. ''' -Ufff...dobrze, że jej się pozbyliśmy.- odparł do kotów burmistrz. -*Gasp* To Humdinger za tym stoi!- zdziwiła sie Tiger Belle, zaraz jednak poczuła złość. '''Dilara wisiała lekko nad ziemią. -Wrr...-warknęła, lecz zaraz zrobiło jej się smutno.- Och...chcę, by już się znalazła.- dodała smutna. -Hmm...mam plan...-uśmiechnęła się Amy. Za pośrednictwem komunikatora powiązała się z ekranem na parterze. Właśnie weszła smutna Caro. -UGH! Czemu...kto by mógł to zrobić? spytała się Caro, raptem ekran przemówił. -Amy?-zdziwiła się Caro. -Dobrze, że akurat weszłaś, czekaj przed bazą a ja po Ciebie przylecę, chyba wiemy kto stoi za zaginięciem Patty. Warto by było by za pomocą głazu chwilowo zatkać wejście do jego siedziby. -odparła sunia. -Kto!?- podskoczyła Caro. -Humdinger...-rzuciła Dilara. -UGH! Wiedziałam!- warknęła.-Dzięki! Się robi.- dodała dumnie Leonberger. Wybiegła przed bazę była sama bo reszta pobiegła do bazy na plaży, a szczenięta zostały na górze z Katie. Raptem dziewczyna wyszła na balkon bazy na górze. Nad dachem bazy przebiegła błyskawica potem grzmot. Leonberger stała i rozglądała się. Katie krzyknęła: -CARO! CHOĆ ZBIERA SIĘ NA BURZE I ORKAN!! -WYBACZ! CZEKAM NA AMY!! HUMDINGER PORWAŁ PATTY!- odkrzyknęła. Na zawołanie wylądował myśliwiec i zabrał Caro. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Caro. Zuma, Shira, Savannah, Skipper i Brooklyn. Wskoczyli i ruszyli na wyspę za nimi ruszył Wodny Patrolowiec z pieskami w strojach Winter Patrol. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu w stylu Winter Patrol. '''Amy przyleciała. ' -CARO!- ucieszyła się Dilara. -Hej!- zamerdała ogonem. -Tam jest siedziba.- wskazał łapką Chris. -Pff! Pestka.- odparła podbiegła stuknęła łapą w ziemię i jak grzyb po deszczu wyrósł z niej ogromny i bardzo szeroki głaz, który zakrył wejście.-To powinno ich na pewien czas przystopować.- odparła. -TAK! AUU! Świetna robota Caro! - zawyli Timber, Dilara, Amy i Chris. -Dzięki.- uśmiechnęła się. -A teraz szybko bo może jeszcze się przydamy.- odparła Dilara. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dilary. 'Myśliwce wylądowały przy bazie i Amy, Chris szczeknęli by wysunęły się im skrzydła. Chris wziął Caro na plecak i ruszyli. Szybko się przebrali w stroje Winter Patrol i dolecieli do Wodnego Patrolowca. Tymczasem na wodzie przed Wodnym Patrolowcem płynęli Shira, Zuma, Brooklyn, Savannah oraz Skipper. ' -Zbliżamy się.- odparł Ryder. 'Zbliżyli się do miejsca nadajnika. ' -Savannah sprawdzisz co jest na dnie?- spytał. -Pewnie! Ruf ruf! - szczeknęła Savannah i zanurkowała. '''W wodzie było cicho, jak przed nadchodzącą silną burzą. Nagle zobaczyła coś błyszczącego podpłynęła i zobaczyła...komunikator Patty! Wzięła go i zaczęła płynąć w stronę powierzchni. Przy barierkach w Wodnym Patrolowcu stał oparty o nie Kaito. -Gdzie ona jest??-zaczął nerwowo przestępować z łapy na łapę. Raptem wypłynęła sunia. -JEST! JEST SAVANNAH! I JEST CAŁA!- podskoczył radośnie Kaito. -Ii??-spytały pieski. -Znalazłam...tylko jej komunikator.- odparła i podała chłopakowi odznakę. Rozdział 3 Dostali się do brzegu. Chłopak wskazał na Kaiden'a, Victora, Maximusa, szpiega Chase'a, Everest by zaczęli poszukiwania. Do chłopaka podbiegła Dilara w stroju do latania. -Ryder...mogę być waszymi oczyma z nieba?- spytała.-Proszę...-dodała. -Dobrze.- zgodził się chłopak. -Skye pomoże Ci. -dodał. -Mogę iść z Wami? - spytał się Roger. -Dobrze.- uśmiechnął się jakby coś wiedział. * Zmiana sceny. Victor zaczął łapać trop. -Mam coś! To trop Patty!- ucieszył się. -TAK!- odparła z góry Dilara. -Ru ruf gogle!- szczeknął Kaiden i zobaczył, że ślad prowadzi ostro w lewo, potem w dół. -Za mną!- szczekną. Dilara ruszyła nagle zobaczyła polankę, gdzie śnieg się roztopił wylądowała. -Fajne kwiatki. Zbiorę je. Spodobałyby się Patty.- pomyślała, na samą myśl o zaginionej skomliła. Zebrała kwiaty i ruszyła dalej. Nagle zobaczyła sosnę i wielką zaspę. -RYDER! RYDER! Coś nie tak jest z pewną sosną duża jest zaspa.- dodała. -Zatem idziemy to sprawdzić.Everest Ty idź pierwsza!- zasugerował chłopak. -Oki.- uśmiechnęła sie i pobiegła. -Skye? Pomożesz znaleźć im drogę?- spytała sie Dilara. -Pewnie! Oto pies, który lata! -Mam nadzieje że Patty jest cała. - szepnął Roger. -Co jest? - spytał Maximus. -Martwię się o Patty. - odezwał się psiak. -Chyba jak każdy, ale w Twoim przypadku to co innego. - uśmiechnął się Maximus. Skye pojawiła się. -TO SKYE!- ucieszyli się. -Za nią.- powiedział Chase. Skye ruszyła, Everest podbiegła za nią, a paręnaście metrów za nimi Ryder i reszta piesków. Wtem suczka podbiegła na miejsce Skye i Dilara wylądowały. Everest zaczęła kopać dołek lecz był śnieg twardy. Przybiegła reszta. ''' -Nie mogę go Ryder odkopać.- powiedziała Husky. -Dobrze...Rubble! Obi! Pomożecie nam odkopać zaspę?- spytał. -Rubble śpieszy z pomocą! -Obi tak to robi! -Everest Ty spróbuj jeszcze raz.- skinął głową Ryder. '''Suczka odparła skinięciem głowy i zaczęła kopać w tej chwili piorun uderzył w sosnę i gałąź się oberwała. -AAA!- krzyknęła Everest, odskoczyła. -EVEREST!! *Skomlenie* Biedna...Nie mogę patrzeć.- odparł Chase po czym zemdlał. -O nie...potrzebuję jeszcze paru piesków. Youki! Chase zemdlał potrzebujemy byś go ocuciła, na dodatek niech lepiej pójdzie z Tobą Rusty będzie mówił za pomocą radaru gdzie burza jest, do tego potrzebni nam będą Marshall i Kajtek. -Nic mnie nie powstrzyma nawet sroga zima! -Śnieżyce to także moja specjalność! -Jestem gotowy na ruf ruf ratunek! -Kajtek gotowy i w zimie! * Zmiana sceny odznaka Kajtka. Przybiegli. ''' -Ruf ruf maska tlenowa i koc termiczny.- zawołała Youki, po czym położyła na piesku koc i nałożyła maskę. '''Po chwili piesek się wybudził. -Everest jest cała?- spytał. Raptem w odpowiedzi odezwał się głos suczki. -Tak, jestem za tą dużą gałęzią, a raczej byłam. - odpowiedziała i przeskoczyła wielką gałąź, igiełki przebiegły po jej futrze lecz tylko się skrzywiła. -Rubble, Obi użylibyście swoich łopat by pozbyć się lodu?- spytał chłopak. -Rubble śpieszy z pomocą. Pewnie Ryder. Ruf ruf łopata.- szczeknął. -Obi tak to robi. Ruf ruf łopata.- odezwał się Labrador. -Ryder mogę pomóc kopać dołek?- spytała Husky. -Pewnie Everest jesteś takim dobrym pieskiem.- odpowiedział brunet i podrapał suczkę za uchem. Raptem odezwał się stojący zza Dilarą Rusty. -Ee...Ryder, pieski...burza zaraz tu będzie wraz z orkanem najgorsze jest to, że może tu być i niezła śnieżyca.- zmartwił się psiak. -Dobrze, dziękuje za informacje Rusty. -Ryder! Czuję ją!- szczeknął Kaiden. -Auuuu.- zawył radośnie Victor. Wtem Ryder wziął tablet i zadzwonił do Rocky'ego. -Rocky! Potrzebuję byś tu przyjechał z odznaką Patty.- oznajmił przez urządzenie chłopak. -Zielone znaczy jedź! * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rocky'ego. Patty obudziły jakieś głosy z nad góry oraz krzątanie się przy zaspie. Zastrzygła uszami i usłyszała zmartwiony głos Dilary i reszty piesków. ' -To Psi Patrol!- szczeknęła w radości i szybko się zerwała z posłania.-Chodź Chickaletta pomożemy im od wewnątrz.- zachęciła suczka, stanęła przy śnieżnym sklepieniu i zaczęła łapami odgarniać śnieg nawet i kurka wskoczyła suni na łebek i coś podziobała. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Patty. -Oby tam była.- pisnęła Dilara. '''Wtem Obi i Rubble wpadli do dołku i usłyszano wrzask. Ryder i reszta zajrzeli do wyrwy. W niezbyt głębokim dole leżeli Obi na nim Rubble a pod nimi wywalona na plecach...Patty. Z lewej strony przypatrywała się Chickaletta. ' -To Patty!- wykrzyknęli zgromadzeni.-AUU!- zawyli. -Skye weź swoją uprząż i wyciągnij każde z nich.- polecił Ryder. -Się robi! Prosto do nieba! Ruf ruf uprząż.- szczeknęła Cockapoo. -Jest cała! Patty jest cała! - zawył Roger. 'Najpierw wzięła Rubble'a i postawiła na ziemi, potem Obi'ego a na samym końcu Patty, która przetransportowała kurę na głowie. ' -PATTY!- ucieszyła się Dilara i wywróciła suczkę, ogon jej chodził we wszystkie strony. -Tak się martwiłam, ale jesteś już oraz cała! Tak?-spytała. -PATTY! Jest znaleźliśmy ją! - szczeknął Roger. -Chyba tak.- odezwała się sunia. -Mam coś dla Ciebie.- odparła Dilara i podarowała jej wianek kwiatów.-Spleciony tak na szybko, ale myślę, że trwały.- uśmiechnęła się. -Jejku nie wiem jak podziękować.- uśmiechnęła się Łajka Jakucka.-Wiesz co Dilara? -Tak?-odparła Malinois. -Jesteś moją BFF.- uśmiechnęła się. 'Brązowo-czarna sunia stanęła i nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale mega szybko merdający ogon i radość w oczach suczki wyrażała wielkie podziękowania i zdziwienie. Roger usiadl smutny nie był jeszcze gotowy. ' -Ok a teraz zobaczymy czy jesteś ok.- zaczął Marshall. -Youki ty sprawdzisz jej temperaturę, Kajtek opatrzy obrażenia a ja nałożę koc termiczny.- uśmiechnął się Dalmatyńczyk. -Ruf ruf! Termometr.- szczeknęła Youki włożyła przedmiot do buzi suczki, Kajtek zaś badał czy nie ma obrażeń. -AUĆ!- syknęła suczka.-Moja łapa.- dodała krzywiąc pyszczek w grymasie. -Ruf! Rentgen. - szczeknął Kundel.-Nas szczęście łapka nie jest złamana tylko to lekkie zwichnięcie.- dodał. '''Raptem wiatr się nasilił, jak i grzmoty a śnieg zaczął sypać w twarze piesków. Bez wahania wskoczyli do najbliższych pojazdów i dotarli do Wodnego Patrolowca. Wjechali i po paru minutach znaleźli się w wieży na plaży z niej ruszyli w kierunku bazy. Przy okazji Maximus odniósł do Pani Burmistrz Chickalettę. -Dziękuje Maximus, dobrze, że Patty się też znalazła.- odparła burmistrzyni i zamknęła drzwi. Raptem wiatr smagnął twarze zgromadzonych jak pręgierz. ''' -Lepiej się zwijajmy.- zasugerowała Astro. -Dobry pomysł tylko zajadę po Katie.- odparł chłopak. '''Dziewczyna wyszła z zakładu wraz z trans- porterkiem w którym była Cali oraz paroma innymi rzeczami, na sam koniec udali się ostatecznie do budynku. Zamknięto drzwi i psiaki ułożyły się na pufach. -Patty skończyłem naprawę Twego skrzydła.- uśmiechnął się Rocky.-Nawet je ulepszyłem.-dodał zadowolony. -Jejku! Dzięki Rocky! Nie mogę się doczekać aż je wy testuje.- dodała. Do leżącej suni podeszli Eco z Hope. -Oraz proszę Twój komunikator.- dodała Hope. Eco podszedł do niej i założył go. ''' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Hope. '''Była już noc a w bazie świeciły tylko ciepłe światła. Na dworze szalała straszna burza oraz orkan. Był tak silny, że mało co szyb nie wywalił. Ryder dał znak Martine by włączyła ogrzewanie i tak też zrobiła. Raptem nie źle gdzieś huknęło. -Wow! Ale grzmot.- zjeżyła futro na karku Tomira. -Zgodzę się.- pokiwała głową Adelaice. -Według mnie fajny.- zamerdała ogonkiem Hermiona. Leżący Finbar spojrzał się czule na suczkę. -Dziękuje pieski, że uratowaliście mnie.- podziękowała Patty.-Bez Was to nie wiem co bym zrobiła.- dodała. -Nie ma sprawy.- odkrzyknęła reszta i zamerdała ogonami. -Pamiętaj kiedy masz problem po prostu poczekaj na pomoc.- uśmiechnął się Ryder.-Kto chce z tej okazji popcorn?- spytał. -JAA!-odkrzyknęli. Zuzia podbiegła do maszyny i chwilę potem z pomocą Axe'a naładowała przysmak w wiele misek. Wiatr dudnił wraz z silnym deszczem i grzmotami o szyby. -Dobrze, że nasze szyby są wytrzymałe.- odetchnął z ulgą Stypek. -POPCORN!!- ucieszył się Rubble. -Mniam!- oblizali się Marshall i Max po czym potknęli się o koc i wylądowali na miskach. -Jest pycha.- zaśmiał się Max. -Jestem cały...u solony.- dodał Marshall. -HA HA HA!- zaśmiali się. -Marshall uważaj, nic Ci nie jest?- zmartwiła się Laika. -Nie.- odwrócił figlarnie wzrok do góry piesek. ' W końcu Ryder z Katie pojechali na górę i wyłączyli na dole światło. Pieski poszły spać a Dilara usadowiła się obok Patty no i Roger i smacznie zasnęły. Skroń Łajki Jakuckiej zdobił piękny wianuszek. ' Koniec Galeria Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinek 16 Kategoria:Odcinki 16 Kategoria:Opowiadania Chye Kategoria:Chye , Marevest FOREVER Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Burmistrz Humdinger Kategoria:Pina Kategoria:Ama Kategoria:Kotka Skye Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Nuttie Kategoria:Caro Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Roger Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Katie Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Adelaice Kategoria:Stypek Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Hermiona Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Finbar Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Avanti Kategoria:Dargo Kategoria:Cargo Kategoria:Masha Kategoria:Sasha Kategoria:Marsy Kategoria:Chuck Kategoria:Kairo Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Alaska Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Tunturi Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Brick Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Ice Kategoria:Winter Kategoria:Szasta Kategoria:East Kategoria:Moscow Kategoria:Hera